In-cell touch display panel is a development trend for display products. Nowadays, there are both self-capacitance in-cell touch display panels and mutual-capacitance in-cell touch display panels, wherein self-capacitance in-cell touch display panels are widely used due to their advantages such as a higher signal-noise ratio and a simpler process.
In an in-cell touch display panel, a common electrode (Vcom) of a pixel unit is usually reused as touch electrodes. FIG. 1 is a schematic view for a pattern of touch electrodes which is obtained by dividing a common electrode. As shown in FIG. 1, the common electrode is cut into touch electrodes having a certain pattern. FIG. 2 is a partial longitudinal cross-sectional view for an ordinary self-capacitance in-cell touch panel. Referring to both FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a manufacturing method of the self-capacitance in-cell touch panel usually comprises the following steps:
1) forming patterns of a gate 10 and gate lines;
2) forming a gate insulating layer 11;
3) forming an active region 12;
4) forming patterns of a source 13, a drain 14 and data lines;
5) forming a pattern of a pixel electrode 15, the pixel electrode 15 being electrically connected with the drain 14;
6) forming an insulating layer 16, the insulating layer 16 being provided for electrically isolating a common electrode 20 from a touch line 17.
7) forming a pattern of a touch line 17, the touch line 17 being electrically connected with an integrated chip or a processing circuit and used as a driving and receiving signal line for touch electrodes 18. the touch electrodes 18 being part of the common electrode 20;
8) forming an insulating layer 19, the insulating layer 19 being used for electrically isolating the common electrode from the touch line 17 and having one or more via holes provided therein;
9) forming a pattern of touch electrodes 18 and filling the via hole(s) such that the touch electrodes 18 are electrically connected with the touch line 17 via the via hole(s).
As can be known from the above, the existing manufacturing method of a self-capacitance in-cell touch panel requires at least nine processes including film deposition, masking and etching, which leads to a complicated process and accordingly a high production cost.